The present invention relates to a film scanning system for scanning an image formed on a film.
Conventionally, a film scanning system for capturing an image (negative or positive) formed on a film and generating has been known. In a conventional film scanning system, a line sensor having a plurality of CCD""s arranged in a line is provided for capturing a line image along a predetermined direction (i.e., a main scanning direction). In order to capture a two-dimensional image, the line sensor is moved relative to the film in a direction (i.e., an auxiliary scanning direction) which is perpendicular to the main scanning direction, which requires a considerable period of time.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an improved film scanning system, which is capable of capturing a two-dimensional image within a relatively short period of time.
For the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a film scanning system for scanning an image formed on a film, which is provided with:
a digital camera having an image sensor, an image of an object being captured using the image sensor; and
a scanner unit, the scanner unit being coupled with the digital camera when an image of the film is captured,
wherein the scanner unit has an original receiving portion, the film being located at the original receiving portion, an image formed on the film being captured by the image sensor of the camera.
Since the image can be captured with use of the image sensor, the image can be scanned quickly.
Optionally, the film scanning device is provided with a controller that controls operation of the scanner unit, and wherein the digital camera is provided with a plurality of operable members, the controller controls operation of the film scanning system in accordance with operation of at least one of the plurality of operable members.
Since the operable members of the digital camera are also used for operation of the scanning system, the number of operation members to be provided on the scanner unit can be reduced.
Further, the plurality of operable members are exposed to outside when the digital camera is couple do the scanner unit.
Still optionally, the scanner unit is provided with a light source for illuminating the film, and wherein, upon operation of a predetermined one of the plurality of operable members of the digital camera, the controller turns ON the light source, captures an image formed on the film.
Preferably, the digital camera is provided with a display device which is capable of displaying the image captured by the scanner system.
Further optionally, the scanner unit is provided with a film feeding system for feeding the film, and wherein, the controller controls the feeding system to feed the film in accordance with operation of a predetermined one of the plurality of operable members of the digital camera.
Furthermore, the original receiving portion of the scanner unit is constituted to be exchangeable.
Yet optionally, the scanner is provided with a mechanism for detachably securing the digital camera to the scanner unit, and a connecting system for electrically connecting the digital camera with the scanner unit.
In a particular case, the mechanism includes a tripod socket provided on a surface of the digital camera, and a screw to be engaged with the tripod socket provided to the scanner unit.
Preferably, the scanning system is capable of storing image data of a captured image in either a memory of the digital camera or an auxiliary memory, and wherein one of the memory of the digital camera and the auxiliary memory is selected by operating one of the plurality of operable members.
Furthermore, functions of the plurality of operable members when the digital camera is used alone are different from those when the digital camera is coupled to the scanner unit and operate a part of the scanning system. Thus, even if the operable members of the digital camera are used for operating the scanning system, the number of the operable members of the digital camera will not be increased.
Still optionally, the scanner unit may be provided with a close-up lens to be located between the film and a photographing optical system of the digital camera.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a film scanning system for scanning an image formed or a film, which is provided with a digital camera and a scanner unit.
The digital camera includes: an image sensor for capturing an image; a plurality of operable member; and a first controller for controlling operation of the digital camera in accordance with operation of the plurality of operable members; and the scanner unit includes: an illuminating system for illuminating an original located at an image reading area of the scanner unit; a feeding system for feeding the original to locate a desired one of a plurality of images formed on the original at the image reading area; and a second controller for controlling operation of the illuminating system and the feeding system. The scanner unit is coupled with the digital camera when an image on the original is captured, and when the digital camera is coupled to the scanner unit, the first controller and the second controller communicated so that the second controller controls the illuminating system and the feeding system to operate in accordance with operation of the plurality of operable members of the digital camera.
Optionally, the scanner unit further provided with:
a original detection system that detects whether an original is loaded in the scanner unit;
a camera detection system that detects whether the digital camera is electrically coupled to the scanner unit; and
an indicating system that indicates whether the original is loaded and the digital camera is electrically connected to the scanner unit.